Sleep Deprivation
by FannieForever15
Summary: Sam has been having nightmares for months now, and he's not being himself, but who would be when they're dreaming of their dead family members every night? Will Dean stick around or get sick of his brother who is going crazy from lack of sleep? ""I'm so tired, Dee," he whispers." No Wincest in this story; there's only pure brotherly love and a lot of fluff! Rated T to be safe!


**A/N: Thought I'd try something new. Let me know what you think.**

"C'mon, Sam! It's only three in the morning," Dean mumbles in a tired voice after being woken up by the sound of whining. As he listens to the familiar whimpering and looks at him through the darkness of the motel room, he realizes that his little brother is having a nightmare… the third one of the night.

"P-please… I-I'm b-begging you…" Sam mutters in his sleep, and Dean throws a pillow at him, hoping to wake him up. A troubled look fills the sleeping hunter's face as he murmurs, "Le-leave 'im alone..."

Dean groans and grudgingly drags himself out of bed, going over to his brother's bed. In another attempt to wake him, he reaches out and shakes his shoulder, albeit gently, and Sam starts thrashing around violently. As if on cue, Dean moves to hold him down to prevent him from falling off the bed or whacking his head on the nightstand. When the tossing doesn't stop, Dean says in a hushed voice, "Sam. Hey, it's Dean," but he doesn't wake up nor calm down.

Dean bites his bottom lip. "The things I do for you," he mumbles before sighing. With a little hesitance, he reaches his hand over to card his fingers through Sam's hair. "Calm down..."

Abruptly, the younger brother jolts up into a sitting position with a gasp and looks around.

"You okay," Dean asks.

He locks eyes with him and nods slightly. "Y-yeah. Fine," he says gruffly, and Dean notices the tears filling Sam's eyes.

"What were you dreaming about," he asks. Sam shakes his head and looks away, biting his quivering lip. "Sam?"

Without warning, Sam throws himself at him, wrapping his arms around him and crying into his shoulder. "Sam," Dean exclaims, taken aback. He tries to push him away, but he clings to him. He sighs and returns the embrace, but after a minute, he tries to push him away again. "Sam, enough. I know you had a nightmare, but this is nuts…" he says bluntly, feeling his masculinity dwindling quickly.

"D-Don't push me away. P-please, Dee," he begs in a desperate voice.

"_My freak of a brother just called me 'Dee'. Hasn't done that since he was ten,_" Dean thinks to himself before embracing him once again, knowing something's really wrong.

Another ten minutes go by, and he is still weeping. "Sam," Dean says in an annoyed voice, pulling back again.

Sam keeps hanging on to him and sobs out, "N-no."

"Sam, let go." he says in a much gentler voice, but Sam shakes his head. "Why not?"

"Y-you'll leave m-me," he says quietly.

Dean's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Will not," he promises, and after thinking for a moment, he nods and lets Dean pull back. "Now, look at me." he orders, and Sam complies.

"What was your dream about, Sam?" Not getting a response, he repeats himself. "Hey. What was your dream about?"

"J-Jess," he says quietly, sniffling and looking down. Dean nods, knowing that Sam only gets this upset about something dealing with someone he loves.

"You uh… you wanna talk about it?" he asks in a nonchalant voice though he finds it extremely weird when to talk about his 'problems'.

"No," Sam says firmly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. When Dean sees him about to wipe his nose on his sleeve, he grabs a tissue and hands it to him. "Here."

He takes it gratefully and blows his nose. "Thanks," he says quietly, looking back down. He sniffles and wipes his eyes again, making sure all the tears are gone. "Go back to sleep, Dean." he says in a low voice, obviously trying not to cry again, but Dean shakes his head. "Why not," Sam asks angrily.

"Because, Sam! I'm not letting you handle this alone," he yells, mad that Sam can't see how much he cares about him as a brother but not wanting to tell him, either.

Sam's eyes fill with tears again as he shouts, "But I _want _to be alone."

"No one wants to be alone," he says calmly, not wanting the situation to escalate further.

"_I_ do," he yells, getting up, his hands clenched into fists. Dean watches him, wanting to tell him to calm down but afraid it'll make it worse.

"Why don't you just... sit down," Dean suggests, standing up. Ignoring him, Sam storms over to his duffel bag and gets out a small picture album, flipping to a page and taking out a few pictures of Jessica. Dean keeps his eyes on him, becoming a bit wary, and he gasps slightly as Sam starts violently ripping up the pictures, yelling, "Why did you leave me," and "I _loved_ you!"

"Sam, stop," Dean says in a loud voice, going over to him and grabbing his wrists.

"Stop it!" He shakes his hands off his wrists and keeps ripping up the pictures.

"Sam! It's okay! Stop this," he says, knowing he's going to regret this later.

He throws the shredded pictures on the floor and yells, "How is it okay, Dean?! How?! She's _gone_!"

"And this is _not_ going to bring her back, Sam! You know it's not!"

He shakes his head. "You don't get it, Dean! Y-you're all I have, and you're just bound to leave at any time!"

"I'm not going anywhere," he tells him again as he did earlier.

"Then I'll have no one," he yells, his voice cracking, and he fists his hands in his hair, looking at the wall with a lost expression.

"I'm not going anywhere," Dean repeats, knowing he'll get through to him eventually.

"I-I can't do this alone! I can't be alone," he says, starting to pace around the room.

"Sam, stop," Dean says, but he keeps pacing, mumbling words about being alone. "Sam," Dean tries again, to no avail. "Sammy," he yells loudly, getting in front of him. Sam's face crumples instantly as he freezes and stares at his older brother.

"I am _not_ leaving you, Sam," Dean says, looking him in the eyes, and he shakes his head when he starts to protest. "I am _not_ going to die, leave, or turn on you. You're not gonna be alone," he says, trying desperately to get through to him. "Understand?" Sam nods slightly and wipes a tear away that fell, a little embarrassed.

"Good," Dean says.

He looks down at his now destroyed pictures of Jess, and he lets out a shaky breath, kneeling beside them. "Jess..." he whispers tearfully before tears start streaming down his face. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Sam..." Dean says sadly, putting a hand on his back, but Sam shakes his head and slaps his hand away.

"Leave us alone!"

"Sam, she's gone."

"N-no," he yells in an agonized voice, and Dean kneels in front of him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"She's gone," he repeats and waits a few seconds before hugging him tightly. "It's okay. I'll _never_ leave you."

"I'm so tired, Dee," he whispers.

He nods. "You can go back to bed," he says, standing and pulling his brother up with him. Sam keeps crying as he gets into bed, and Dean helps cover him up. "Calm down, Sam," he whispers as he starts carding his fingers through his hair again. "You'll be okay."

"I-I'm sorry, Dean," he says in a tired voice.

"Shh... just sleep," he says gently, still running his fingers through his little brother's hair.

After a few minutes, Sam falls asleep, and Dean sits beside him on the bed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just sleep, Sammy," he whispers before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
